


First Date

by LeatherlipsIero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkwardness, Cheesy, Cute, Date Night, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: They were on their way to their first date together and they couldn't be happier.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on wattpad in my frerard oneshot book under the username zeppelinspaced. (Note this is an old oneshot I forgot I hadn't published here)

"You look good." Frank smiled shyly at his old best friend and newly developed boyfriend; Gerard Way, as he opened the door to his car for him. 

Gerard blushed, smiling as he felt his heart flutter at the gentleman gesture and the compliment. They were on their way to their first date together and he couldn't be happier. 

"T-thank you," He couldn't help the stutter escaping his lips, blushing a bit more before taking in Frank and his outfit. "So do you." Gerard returned the compliment wholeheartedly making the other blush too. 

He'd be lying if he didn't admit that Frank looked handsome in his tight black jeans, Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt and black leather jacket. Hell, Frank Iero could be wearing sweat pants and an ugly Christmas sweater and Gerard would still think he was the most beautiful human on the planet.

Gerard was aware he had it bad, but it was absolutely worth it. 

"Where are we going?" He asked Frank softly, excitement filling his voice after they had been driving in a comfortable silence, Deep Purple playing in the background. 

Frank turned his head slightly, eyes still on the road, but smiling somewhat secretly and adoringly at his adorable boyfriend next to him. "Wait and see, I know you'll love it."

Gerard only huffed slightly annoyed, but smiled back at Frank nevertheless. 

-

Gerard couldn't help to gasp softly when he stepped out of Frank's car and into the warm and familiar Italian restaurant. He had been here with Frank countless of times since it was the Iero's family restaurant, but it looked so different now without customers and workers. 

The lights were dim, rose petals were spread all over the floor and every table was moved away except on in the middle decorated with candles and more roses. 

"Frankie..." Gerard squealed surprised and lovingly at the blushing boy beside him. "I love it!" He continued before hugging Frank tight and prepping his face with small but affectionate kisses. 

"I can't believe you did all of this." 

Frank smiled, pressing a kiss at the corner of Gerard's mouth before taking his hand in his own, lazing their fingers together. "But I did." He laughed jokingly as he started to walk towards the only table on the floor, dragging Gerard with him. 

"Now let's sit down, yeah?" Frank asked, taking out Gerard's chair for him, letting him sit down first. 

"Such a gentleman Frankie." Gerard teased Frank as he sat down in front of him. 

"Only for you Gee." Frank replied just a teasingly, blowing him a kiss making Gerard blush and smile again. Frank had always managed to crawl under his skin somehow and made him into a bug puddle of mush and sappiness. 

"I'm so lucky." Gerard said loving how his heart fluttered because of Frank, his cute smile, dorky laugh, beautiful hazel eyes and his big heart.

"Shush, I'm luckier." Frank giggled in his high pitch pot giggle, flicking his tongue over his bottom lip by habit. He had no idea why Gerard had this effect on him. 

"Let's eat okay? This date isn't half done yet."


End file.
